laluneroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Hemming
Personality Despite what his race was known for, Hemming is actually quite well-mannered and has a gentle demeanor when it comes to handling customers, those younger than him, and public properties. Hemming is responsible and tries to take account for his own actions and is respectful to his peers, his superiors and any work ethics set in stone. Hemming is described to be a generally positive Monster; he’s enthusiastic and tries to be optimistic in a situation quite bleak and intense. The Nøkken even seems to smile wherever he goes and whatever situation he is in. Albeit, may be seen as a bit creepy that he does this all the time. However, Hemming is mischievous when he wants to be; he scares people from behind or casually pops up in front of them while they weren't looking. Of course, Hemming claims that his little scares are nothing but fun and won’t do it again if his target asks him to stop. This is because that Hemming believes that comfort and hospitality is important, especially in a working environment. Of course, his jousting is not limited to small scares, but also (albeit, unintentionally) flirting and dad puns. However, Hemming is the type of person to laugh at any type of humor, but with some sarcasm, he does not get. - - - There are a couple of flaws that Hemming possesses and they may be completely noticeable; either at a first glance or a few encounters with Hemming personally or from afar. Obviously, Hemming is aware that he is imperfect and dislikes the idea of being viewed as a ‘perfect’ individual. Since Hemming takes responsibility for his own actions, he may have the tendency to stick up for those who are troublemakers or people who don’t know what they did wrong whenever Hemming is around them and is involved in the situation; situations that may not technically be his fault or of his own doing, in general. 'Because of that, Hemming may be taken advantage of and is pretty naive when it comes to not only sticking up for someone, but errands, malicious intent that is disguised as something good and genuine, and rumors that aren’t one-hundred percent true. He is somewhat aware, though, that people tend to take his kindness for granted, but he’s not sure how to stop giving toxic people the help and attention they don’t truly deserve. '''Hemming is pretty apologetic. It’s hard to tell if he’s still genuine with his apologies if he constantly says sorry for the things he messed up on or targeting people for his scare. - - - Hemming considers his morality to be pretty gray and tries to be neutral in most situations despite the fact that he sticks up for others who may not deserve it and end up taking advantage of him. Hemming is the type of Monster who wants to believe in someone else’s side of the story even if it may not be truthful and genuine. 'It’s not known if Hemming has strong opinions on certain topics, either because he’s not comfortable talking about it or he’s simply not interested despite encouragingly nodding in the conversation. However would the future events of La’Lune end up creating his judgement of others? '''Abilities' '“You want me to turn into a horse? No, thanks.” The Nøkken is a shapeshifter. At least, this is what the Norwegian and Swedish version of the folklore portrayed him as. Although, it’s difficult to describe the appearance of what the Nøkken actually looks like; assuming that he has no such ‘shape’. However, the Nøkken can shapeshift into various things: * Objects like a log, tree stump or a wooden boat. This also includes treasure. * An attractive man; sometimes elegantly dressed or nude. * Animals. Though, it’s commonly a brook horse (white horse)--also known as bäckahäst / bækhest. The brook horse has very similar characteristics to the Scottish folklore, Kelpie. These forms he shaped into were known to lure victims into the water with him alongside the play of his violin. Of course, that was a long time ago before Hemming settled into the U.S. However, Hemming does not use any of these forms anymore besides his Humanoid form and Nøkken form as he does not feel comfortable with them and that there is no point to them since he’s working at La’Lune. - - - ♦NØKKEN FORM♦ Also known as Hemming’s true form. Before he settled into Bridgecrest and then New Orleans where he would use both his glamour and Humanoid Form, this was the form that Hemming always stayed in. The Nøkken form makes Hemming appear as a big, twig-covered monster with glowing eyes, sharp teeth, and messy hair that possesses branches, leaves, and water lilies. It is also noted that he has a long beard in this form, but Hemming trimmed it down when he arrived to the U.S., perhaps to match the accepted length of the human man’s beard, despite being glamoured and using his Humanoid Form, in which they are both anchor bearded. This form, however, Hemming does not use very often--at least, not in the bar. While it is unclear as to why Hemming doesn’t use the Nøkken form often (even while he is working), it could be because Hemming doesn’t want to scare the customers away, despite them being Monsters themselves. Or possibly, due to the size of his form, it would make it a hindrance to work in. All in all, the Nøkken form is a comfortable form he shapes into while he’s home alone and when he’s taking a bath. (Of course, he does not bathe in his Nøkken form; he just likes to sit in the water and stick his head out a little.) ♦HUMANOID FORM♦ As stated in most versions of the Nøkken, one of the forms he shapes into is an attractive man who is usually elegantly dressed or nude. Although this may vary from story to story. Perhaps, this form was to seduce and appeal to women or to make the Nøkken look a bit more approachable (as the Nøkken is not necessarily harmful to some of his victims) when men come to him and learn the Nøkken’s play of his violin. This is Hemming’s Humanoid form. It is the form that Hemming always uses, before and after he settled into Bridgecrest and then New Orleans. It’s also the form he is comfortable working in because unlike his true form, it did not prove to be a hindrance and wouldn’t scare customers. It is also similar in appearance to his glamour, of course his Humanoid form has dull colors and has a set of glowing eyes. ⟣Glamoured Form⟢ Hydration actually plays a role in Hemming’s glamour, as the Nøkken may grow despondent without free, regular contact with a water source over time. Hemming can hold his glamoured form for 2-5 days and up to twelve hours at most as long as he has a way to get free and regular contact with water. Anything from drinking to bathing should temporarily strengthen the duration of his glamour. And even as a Nøkken, he needs water to regulate his temperature anyway. If, for some reason, Hemming exceeds his limit in his glamoured form (especially going along without drinking or being in water), Hemming starts to fall ill and his skin slowly becoming flaky to the point it makes him irritated and subconsciously starts to peel at it, which makes him in pain. Treatment like creams and ointment may help reduce flaky skin as long as he does not use it excessively to the point he runs out. Though, drinking too much water will prompt headaches and cause his mental state to be either confusing or disorientating, even while in glamoured form. So it’s important to let Hemming relax and get himself figured out before he can work or do anything else in his spare time again. History “At least get to know me first before taking me out to dinner!” Hemming Lund is born out of wedlock on May 15th, 1928, in Oppland, Norway. He is the only child of Einar Lund, a Nøkken who inhabits Vangsmjøse--a lake in Oppland county. However, Hemming never knew who his mother was and has been teased by his peers for being motherless… The teasing affected Hemming’s self-esteem, in some sort of way; knowing that he didn’t have a mother figure to run away to. He found his father sulking in his depression whenever he dodged Hemming’s questions about the existence of his mother. Unfortunately, Hemming and Einar did not have a very intimate relationship as they grew up together in the early 1930s. Other than Einar teaching Hemming how to play the violin so he can lure victims into the lake, the father and son rarely bonded and had little deep conversations. No matter how hard Hemming tried, Einar didn’t budge. At night, Hemming would secretly watch Einar sit on the shore patiently. As if he was waiting for someone to hopefully return. - - - During World War II, Norway (who remained neutral throughout WWII) was invaded by Nazi Germany on April 9th, 1940. There were plenty of reasons why Nazi Germany invaded Norway such as securing the availability of iron ores from mines in Sweden, but they wanted to preempt the British and French from invading and reinforce the propaganda of a ‘Germanic Empire’. This invasion was known as Operation Weserübung and not only did Nazi Germany occupy Norway but also Denmark. As the invasion ended on June 10th of the same year, many Norwegians (including Norwegian Jews) sought refuge across the border to Sweden in order to escape the Nazi regime. Einar and Hemming fled as well and resided in another lake known as Trehörningen, located in municipality Huddinge of Southern Stockholm, Sweden. From then on, Hemming and Einar continued to live life as normal despite the weight of the war. - - - After gathering enough money through countless jobs, Hemming--now older--wanted to live a better life and sought for a better opportunity in the U.S. At first, Einar was hesitant for Hemming to leave him, but respected his son’s decision to chase the American dream. Even though Einar had no clue what it is as Hemming didn’t specify. In truth, Hemming didn’t know what to do for himself, but perhaps just to find a suitable lifestyle and let fate decide. Hemming settles into Florida, moving into Bridgecrest; a Monster suburban neighborhood where he would roam around freely without the need to use his glamour and is around water dwellers such as himself. Even though Hemming felt homesick, he was glad to at least be in the United States where he would hopefully find his dream and pursue it. ...But perhaps, Florida wasn’t the right place to live in a suitable, comfortable lifestyle. While he felt at home with water dwellers, bundled into a nice little suburban neighborhood, Hemming wasn’t truthfully satisfied despite enjoying his stay in Bridgecrest. After much consideration and decision making, Hemming moved into an apartment in New Orleans. Realizing that living alone obviously meant fending for himself, Hemming looked through job applications to pay the rent and stay on his feet through hardship that came along the way. One of them caught his eye as he read the latest news from Hugin-Munin. A French-oriented bar, known as ‘La’Lune’, is looking for workers. Let’s get to work, then! How bad can it be? Likes & Dislikes Likes * Scandinavian vodka * Snus (moist powdered smokeless tobacco) * Gardening * Water lilies (“nix roses”; näckrosor / nøkkeroser) * Warm & long baths * Classical music (violin music, specifically) Dislikes * Children * People touching his “nix roses” or garden in general| * Steel or items specifically made from steel * Being mistaken or called as Fossegrim and / or Nix Trivia ♦HEMMING LUND♦ Hemming: Derived from Old Norse hamr, meaning “shape”. Originally a nickname for someone who is believed to shapeshift. Lund: Old Norse lundr, meaning “grove”. For someone who lives near a grove of trees. ♦ROMANTIC INTEREST(S)♦ Hemming is bisexual. Of course, meaning that Hemming has an interest in both men and women. Rather than paying attention to looks and race, Hemming prefers personality, wit, talent and any other positive traits that Hemming could have thought of. Although, despite liking both sexes, Hemming suffers from paranoia when it comes to being romantically involved with either sex. Hemming does not want to admit his paranoia to others, as he does not want to worry those who he cares about. As this is the 1950's, homosexuality and LGBT in general weren’t accepted and were discriminated among the community. Because of this, Hemming is hesitant to get in a relationship with a man, knowing that he would get backlash. Especially when a relationship between a Monster and Human is against the law. Despite the fact that one of the victims of the Nøkken are women (and that Hemming completely acknowledges that he may have willingly drowned women in Norway), it’s important to note that Hemming does not entirely fear being near or speaking to women. It is more so that Hemming is unsure and reluctant to be in a relationship with a woman, knowing what he and the other Nøkken were known to do in the past. Although, he’s comfortable being near and talking to Monster women, while he’s worried about being near or talking to Human women. Other than being romantically interested in both sexes, Hemming is perfectly content having a platonic relationship with both men and women. He even respects people’s sexualities and desires, obviously understanding that it is not his place to be romantically involved with those who identify as asexual, lesbian, and whatnot. This includes gay men, bisexual men, bisexual women, and pansexual men and women who are not ready for a relationship. ♦SPOKEN LANGUAGES♦ As of now, Hemming is trilingual. This means that he knows three languages. That being Norwegian (primary), Swedish, and English. Due to Nazi Germany invading Norway, as well as the duration of World War II, Hemming and his father sought refuge in Sweden like many Norwegians. Although his father was against it, Hemming taught himself a bit of Swedish, and was even helped by Monsters who were native and fluent in the language. However, Hemming is not very fluent with it now ever since he moved to the U.S., in order to have a better opportunity. He also taught himself English as he’s aware that would be the language people will be speaking most in. It is not out of the ordinary for Hemming to throw Norwegian into his sentences every once in a while, and it’s kind of rare to hear him speak in Swedish due to his lack of fluency in the language. Whether it was on impulse or because it is some sort of language barrier he has and sometimes struggles with, Hemming is aware of his use of Norwegian in English sentences. Although, the only Norwegian words (or phrases) he uses is: Ja (yes), Nei (no), Hallo (hello) / hilsener (greetings) / Hei (hi), hold kjeft (shut up), ha det (goodbye), Beklager (I’m sorry) / Unnskyld (sorry) and vice versa. Even though he respects work ethics, he also swears and uses insults in Norwegian. Probably because he doesn’t want to get caught by fellow employers if he says it in English! ♦VIOLIN PLAY♦ As soon as he gets home from work, or when he’s home alone in general with nothing to do, Hemming plays his violin in his free time. The sweet and beautiful sound of the violin reminds him of home back in Norway, unfortunately, feeling a little bit homesick. Hemming does not play his violin in public around Humans, however, in order to avoid getting caught by the MPF. As stated before, the Nøkken’s violin is known to have enchanted songs once played that would actually lure victims. Hemming takes extra precaution to ensure no Humans come to his home by accident; Hemming makes sure that he locks all windows and his front door. He would play background music for extra measure, but not loud enough to the point Hemming would stress over his play and won’t hear himself. Once he’s aware of a Human’s presence (or at least, thinks there is a Human around), he stops playing immediately and will check the parameters outside of his home. If possible, when he finds out there is a Human at his home, he immediately goes into his glamoured form to speak to the Human. ♦STEEL OR METAL?♦ The Nøkken is weak against steel-made objects, and it’s one of the few methods that his victims use to protect themselves in Scandinavian folklore. Ranging from crosses to needles, swimmers who are unfortunate to encounter the Nøkken protect themselves by throwing these steel-made objects into the water he inhabits. Although it has been a while since Hemming has encountered a situation similar to this, Hemming can be reluctant to touch metal objects such as trays, silverware, construction tools like a wrench...anything that may appear to be made out of steel. However, with enough reassurance that the object in question is made out of a different material and not out of steel, he will be more comfortable to touch the object and would temporarily expose his hands as he wears gloves to protect himself. ♦MISC.♦ * Despite the lack of intimacy in their relationship, Hemming communicates with his father, who still lives in Sweden, whenever he gets the chance to. It is noted that Hemming barely talks about his father and never brings up his mother. * Hemming doesn’t hate children. He just dislikes them for being annoying and overtly bratty. Although, Hemming tries not to generalize all children and sometimes enjoys the company of a youngster and listening their imagination go wild. * Appreciates the company to those willing to garden with him, even though Hemming does not like it when people touch his water lilies. Or ‘nix roses’, as he calls them. * Hemming feels more comfortable around fellow Norwegians or those of Norwegian origin, even though being around Norwegians or talking about Norway gets him homesick. It’s the same thing for Sweden. * Originally wanted to take the position as a musician, but because the Nøkken is known to play enchanted songs from his violin that would lure in people (to drown), Hemming wanted to avoid that and instead went for the waiter position. * More will be added throughout the duration of the RP... Category:La'Lune Staff